


A Wagon Full of Candy

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [6]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Best Friends, Candy, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Candy, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Night, Just Add Cats, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Sweet, candy sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After gathering candy into their wagon Coraline, Wybie, and Cat are down trick-or-treating for the night.So with their wagon full of sweets, they head back towards the well where they usually meet.
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, The Cat & Coraline Jones, The Cat & Wybie Lovat
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Kudos: 22





	A Wagon Full of Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second and final part of the "Halloween Night" mini-series.
> 
> I know that it's not very good and that it's really short but I actually did enjoy writing it. I also like the fact that it's a series within a series lol.
> 
> I do hope whoever's reading this liked this two small stories.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Laughter filled the October night as Coraline and Wybie walked up the dirt path towards the area where their homes met.

They both had their hands tightened around the handle of the wagon, making sure it didn’t slip from their grasps as they pulled it up the hill. They were laughing at something Wybie had said as the Cat walked around, the both of them having gotten tired of riding in the wagon. It might have had something to do with him being a little scared of them accidentally letting go of said wagon.

“So when are your parents going to be back from the party?” Wybie asked as they finally made it to flat ground so it wasn’t too hard to pull the wagon that was half-way filled with candy.

“I’m not really sure,” Coraline explained as she kept her eyes on the trail, making sure that they didn’t trip over anything that might be on the trail. “Mom said sometime after midnight like one or so,” She said with a shrug as she smiled down at the Cat, who was rubbing up against her legs once more. “So I’ve got another few hours before I should head home,” Coraline said as she turned her smile to Wybie, who smiled back.

“Cool, that gives us plenty of time to split the candy,” Wybie said as he threw up the arm he wasn’t using in excitement. “Grandma wants me home by at least twelve-thirty,” He said as they neared their usual meet up spot.

“Huh, usually she doesn’t want you out passed eight,” Coraline said as she looked at her friend, both of them hearing a meow coming from the Cat who agreed with Coraline’s statement.

“Yeah, I know, but after what happened last year she’s been a little more relaxed,” Wybie explained before he carefully knocked against Coraline. “I guess I have you to thank for that,” He joked with a smile, making Coraline giggle a little as she knocked back against him.

“Well, if you hadn’t stocked me, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Coraline mentioned giving her friend a soft smile as leaves crunched under their feet.

“Like I said before, it wasn’t my idea,” Wybie stated as he looked down at Cat who was currently walking between them, an almost smile across his face as he looked up at the both of them.

Coraline smiled back at him, just like she always did before she stumbled slightly as Wybie come to a stop. Coraline looked at him for a moment before turning her head to look in front of her.

She let out a soft sigh of relief as she saw why Wybie had stopped, and that was because they had come to their usual meeting spot.

Coraline found it sort of poetic how the place where she had nearly died had become one of her favorite places on Earth. 

She looked over the place for a moment, noting that nothing had changed since they had last been there yesterday. Somewhere deep down inside of her Coraline knew that this little area would never change much, but it had been imprinted into her mind to look for any changes just in case a certain witch found a way to come back.

She looked over the planks of wood that were across the well before letting her attention drift to the fall tree trunk that she and Wybie often used as a place to sit. Her eyes then went to the pile of rocks not far away, which Cat usually used as his place to nap.

“Everything look good?” Wybie asked waiting patiently to move, having gotten used to Coraline’s routine by now and he let himself relax as she nodded her head in response.

“Everything seems fine to me,” Coraline said before turning her attention to the Cat that walked past them and into the little area they often found themselves in. “Everything seems okay to you?” She asked knowing that the Cat before them knew more about the witch than either of them ever would and that’s how Coraline wanted to keep it.

For a moment none of them moved until the Cat nodded his head in the way that he did before quickly making his way towards the pile of rocks and placing himself on top of them.

“Looks like we’re safe,” Coraline said with a little laugh, and soon Wybie joined her as they both pulled the wagon of candy towards the log from them to go through.

As they sat down of the old wood hearing it creak under them, they quickly pulled their empty bags of candy so they could begin to divide it up.

That sat in silence for a few moments as they went through their candy and enjoyed one another's company. During the time of silence, Coraline let her eyes wander once again. 

From where she Wybie, and Cat sat she could see the Pink Palace down before and she could see that the light in Mr B’s floor was on. Coraline wondered if he was training his mice or if he was waiting to see her come home so he could make sure she was safe. She liked to think that it was the latter of the two knowing that Mr. B often saw her as his granddaughter, which made her heart warm at knowing that fact.

After taking in her home she turned her head to look up the hill where Wybie and his grandmother lived, though thick trees covered it she could see a few lights peeking through the woods showing that Wybie’s grandmother was waiting up for him just like she always did when he was out.

Finally she pulled her gaze back towards Wybie and Cat, who didn’t seem to notice Coraline zoning out for a few moments. Coraline smiled at that and tried to hide the giggle that wanted to leave her as Wybie looked over a chocolate bar.

“Think it’s been poisoned?” Coraline joked as she knocked against Wybie once more before looking back at her own candy and picking up a spider-shaped peanut buttercup.

"Nah, I'm just trying to see if it's the good stuff," Wybie said with a laugh as he looked over the chocolate before putting it in his bag and going to pick up another.

"The good stuff?" Coraline asked, giving Wybie a look that screamed she knew he was crazy but she was okay with it.

"Yeah, you know milk chocolate," Wybie explained as he looked over the new chocolate bar in his hand. "No one wants dark chocolate especially during Halloween," He said giving her a look that dared her to disagree which made Coraline roll her eyes once again.

"Some of us actually have taste," Coraline teased as she quickly snatched the candy bar from Wybie's hands and throwing it in her own bag causing Wybie to pout.

"You're mean," Wybie whined but it was clear from the sound of his voice that there was no bite in his words.

"And you're weird," Coraline shot back causing Wybie to laugh this time instead of her. As Wybie's laughter stopped Coraline looked at him for a moment before reaching down and grabbing a small back of candy corn. "But I'm glad you're my friend," She said and watched as Wybie froze for a moment before a soft look crossed his face.

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Coraline," Wybie admitted a small blush growing across his face as he reached down to grab a pack of sour patch kids to put in his bag.

As both of them sat there in silence with one another neither noticed the Cat giving them a smug and knowing look as he watched the two blush from just being with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> Braids vs (Bows): I've always liked bows, I just thought they made my hair look nice. Not to mention I've never really thought my hair looks good in a braid.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The Cat knows everything lol! and sorry Wybie's costume didn't come up in this story like I said it would things just don't always go as planned.
> 
> Still, I'll tell you what Wybie's costume looks like and it's basically what he wears when we see him in the movie expect his regular jacket has been replaced with a black one that has white painted on it to make it look like skeleton bones.
> 
> I'm sorry if this story wasn't that good but I do hope it brought a smile to someone's face.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
